


Madhouse

by punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Marauders' Era, marauders are friends and went to hogwarts but james and lily did not know each other at hogwarts, the order is also present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter finds himself in an asylum after being accused of killing his own parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madhouse

          The hallways were agonizingly long. Uniform lights hung from the ceiling, flickering occasionally at the late hour. He dragged his feet, his back slightly hunched over, as he grudgingly followed the assistant to his new abode. His hands were cuffed, as was standard procedure. Had they been anywhere else, every person they passed would have given him suspicious looks as if he would somehow manage to kill them by merely looking at them, yet in this place such a scene was deemed utterly normal. After all, it wasn’t so odd for such people to be brought into an asylum. 

         “This will be your room,” the assistant said with a snarl as she all but shoved him into the room. So much for hospitality, James mused. He turned away from the door and examined his room. It was small with a twin-sized bed, a bed-side table, and a mirror. He crept up to the mirror and was surprised at the face staring back at him. Dark, bruise-like bags had formed under each swollen red eye. He truly did look crazed. 

        James reluctantly made his way to the unappealing bed and lay himself down. Maybe sleep would change everything. Perhaps he would wake up and discover it was all just a dream. A horrific and terrible dream, no, nightmare. All he needed was to close his eyes and everything would be okay. 

       Oh, how he was wrong. 

        It was the screams he heard first. A man and a woman’s, both crying out his name followed by an eerie silence. He couldn’t get it out of his head. He knew who those voices belonged to, but the pain of admitting it was too much. James had been there, yet he was still not able to stop the tragedy from occurring. His parents were dead. Slowly, he drifted off to unconsciousness. 

***************************************************************************************** 

        The next morning James awoke in a cold sweat. It was becoming a bit of a pattern now, seeing as it had been occurring since that fateful night. His hands were still cuffed. At that moment he heard the door unlock and a guard entered the room. The guard maintained a stoic face and placed a tray of food on the bedside table before leaving the room again. James shut his eyes, unable to even fathom the thought of food.

       He heard a knock echo through the room, as yet another person barged into the room. James didn’t feel the need to even bother opening his eyes. He knew who it was without even looking; it was just another investigator trying to make him confess to a crime he would never have even imagined committing. 

        “Mr. Potter,” the voice called out.

        James made no effort to acknowledge that the previous silence had been disturbed. He sat still, refusing to even take a breath. A sigh was heard as once again footsteps left the room.

        James wasn't sure how much time had passed. He simply sat there, in a void, barely conscious of the now spoiled food next to him. Suddenly out of nowhere James could hear a maniacal laugh streaming in through the gap under the door. He got up from bed and put his head against the door. 

       He shouldn't have been surprised at the sound, for after all it was an asylum, but something about the particular voice gave him an odd vibe. He stayed in the position, trying to gain some kind of information from listening in, when suddenly someone banged on his door. 

      It was different from the previous polite, quiet knocks. This was erratic, as if the person was banging just to make noise rather than to request entry.

       James was then pushed aside as the door was forced open by the owner of the previous raucousness. 

      "Oi!" The voice and previously relentless banging had belonged to a red-headed girl. Her face was pale and gaunt with wild red hair, clothes that loosely hung off of her, and a crazed look in her eye. From one look James could tell she was utterly insane. "Do you have a spoon on you?" 

      She began stumbling around the room until coming across his untouched food. "Ay the jackpot! A spoon and free food!" she yelled out while trying to gather up all the food off the tray and into her arms. 

       James was left frozen in place as he watched this girl prance around. The girl noticed and stopped in her tracks in front of him. 

        "Is something wrong? What? Never seen a mental patient before?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. She began making her way out the room when she yelled out, "Oh by the way, Evans is the name. Lily Evans. Nice to meet ya!" And with that she left James sitting on the floor with no possible coherent response in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on my tumblr (prongsalicious) but I never continued it, so I am picking it back up! Kudos and Comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
